<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aliens by tasokare (whimsicals)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178024">Aliens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicals/pseuds/tasokare'>tasokare (whimsicals)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, failed crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicals/pseuds/tasokare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they shouldn't have eavesdropped on the hyungs' conversation...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aliens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for the <a href="https://community.livejournal.com/miracle------/12840933.html">100 Suju Fic Challenge</a> which I eventually dropped out from. Written a few years ago, when I was quite...younger.</p><p>Originally posted <a href="https://blog.naver.com/prncssjm/50064636231">here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you sense anything strange, huh, Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook asked, directing his torch towards nothing in particular. He and Kyuhyun were on the balcony after hearing from Donghae -- they eavesdropped-- that his out-of-this-world friends are coming for a visit.</p><p>"Nope," Kyuhyun sighed, obviously getting frustrated. "Are you even sure they're coming, hyung?" he, too, continued to search with his torch for something he is not sure was there or was going to be there.</p><p>Ryeowook stopped flailing his torch for a moment and seemed to be thinking.</p><p>"Well," he murmured, "That's what I heard from Donghae-hyung. Do you think the aliens gave him the wrong information?"</p><p>Kyuhyun turned to face the frowning Ryeowook, then shrugged.</p><p>"Perhaps?" he said. "Who knows if he misinterpreted what his out of this world friends said?" He glanced at his wristwatch.</p><p>"Oh! Hyung, look at the ti—what was that?" Kyuhyun and Ryeowook looked at each other, then stayed silent for a moment. They listened intently for any noise, indicating they indeed heard something earlier.</p><p>Eeep. Eeep.</p><p>There it went again.</p><p>"Ma..maybe they're just bi..birds?" Ryeoowok suggested, trying his best not be scared. What is there to fear, anyway?</p><p>"Yeah...birds... It was just probably a bird," Kyuhyun chuckled. He and Ryeowook froze when they heard it for the third time. The next thing they knew they were standing with each other, back-to-back.</p><p>"You don't think the noise was from Donghae-hyung's friends, do you, hyung?" Kyuhyun asked, he was getting goosebumps.</p><p>"I...I... dont' know, Kyuhyun. Maybe we should just go back inside."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Kyuhyun and Ryeowook screamed when they saw something green with bulging eyes, ugly nose and no mouth. Its face was the slimiest thing the two of them have ever seen. At the sight of the unknown creature, the two maknaes ran as fast as they could inside the dorm. Not even bothering to look back to see that the said alien—or if they really did turn to look, there were three—one was wearing a pink pajama bottom.</p><p>"Donghae was right," one of the three aliens approached the alien with a pink pajama. He was laughing like there's no tomorrow. "Those two really did believe it."</p><p>"Yeah." The alien in pink pajama, who turned out to be Sungmin, complemented the other alien's(it was Hyukjae) laugh. They were having a laughing fit now.</p><p>"Hey, Donghae." Sungmin acknowledged Donghae the alien when he saw him standing behind him and Hyukjae. "Your brilliant plan to scare those two worked. Let's see if they'll eavesdrop on our conversations again."</p><p>"Yeah. You're such a genius, Fishy." Hyukjae grinned.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Hey, Minnie-hyung and Hyukjae, I saw Kyuhyung and Ryeowookie running for their lives. Told'cha my plan would work. Ha!" Sungmin and Hyukjae whirled around at the sound of Donghae’s voice. The two older guys’ eyes went really huge. They both looked at each other, then to the guy wearing an alien costume just like theirs.</p><p>“Oh. Something happened with my alien costume and I though it'll be easier if it just the two of you who'll scare them. It worked, didn’t it?” Donghae said, still oblivious to the fact that Hyukjae is already trying to hold his pee, and that Sungmin cannot even talk. “What?”</p><p>Something bright flashed and they saw something glide above them. The next thing they knew, they were hiding under Leeteuk’s bed—together with Kyu and Ryeowook. And they stayed there for a good 5 days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>